A Distance, Not Far Enough
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 42/100: Lust. At one glance, Genesis threw everything away. Genesis/Cloud. Yaoi, mild lemon, more angst.Post-DoC. Prequel to "Just Need A Little".


42/100: Lust. Genesis/Cloud.  
42?! OMG, I've reached the answer to life...putting Hitchhiker's Guide references to the side.. It's lust, what did you expect? Well you're not getting it... this is actually angst..  
Remember "Just Need A Little"? Well, this is the prequel. There's a mention of it and everything!

Disclaimer - all characters not mine D:

**

* * *

**

**Lust**

A Distance, Not Far Enough

Fingers never ceased gripping tightly. Pulling. Expecting. Demanding. Subconsciously, he was amazed that they did not tear through the uniform Genesis had worn non-stop since his late teens between bursts of decadence. Such thoughts escaped him now. However, one – just one – remained: he should be beyond this. This was a game for adolescents, ones who were still exploring the ways of the world, and he was far, far past the age, and he would've assumed the same for the other. But from a single glance he was more than willing to throw all caution to the wind, disregard newfound sobriety, and for what? To feel the blonde's lips wrapped securely around him? Would it really be worth it?

"Yes," Genesis hissed. The sounds lingered in the dead air for a few moments before they were displaced. Crimson fingers ghosted over spiky blonde hair until they found the back of that moving head. Those fingers curled, pushing Cloud's pretty face closer.

Cloud was on his knees, half naked why? He hardly knew Genesis. Hell, the redhead had been there for two days and just went down to the bar to fetch a glass of water. Cloud was there too in the empty silence. Their eyes had met and that was it, it was all Genesis could remember.

His back pressed against the mahogany wood of the bar, he fumbled to find the drink he managed to pour earlier. It wet his dry mouth and lips but did nothing to quell the thirst that had plagued him for over four years. Strife's ministrations were doing little more than making a dent in his frustrations. He knew what it would take me to sate him.

He wasn't reluctant because he didn't know what 'more' was, far, far from it, it was that he wasn't sure that he deserved it. Or wanted it. He was still in love. The one currently sucking him halfway to heaven and back couldn't have been more different to that man.

Downing another mouthful, Genesis pushed Cloud back.

The blonde's eyes closed, stilling for a moment as if he thought that the SOLDIER wanted to come in his face. When no such thing occurred, those azure eyes, so much like Genesis' own but not, flashed up in question. "You don't want me?" He asked bluntly. There was no hurt of insult in that voice.

Genesis blinked, unsure of a response, but he pulled Cloud back up to his feet. What was there to say other than the truth? "It's not that," He sighed, "I just-"

"Can't bear the thought of fucking someone who isn't a SOLDIER." Now that voice was hurt and insulted. Cloud spun around to walk away, only getting a foot's distance between them before he was pulled back and forced chest-first into the bar. Genesis pressed firmly into him behind, hot breath running down the blonde's neck where the gloved hand did not cover the flesh.

Even through the thick twill weave of his trousers, Cloud could feel the heat of Genesis' yet-to-be-sated erection and the moistness of his saliva that had brought it to that state. The hormonal haze that had become his mind caused him to do one thing. The worse thing. He rolled his hips back.

The redhead replied by taking a tight hold of Cloud's unfastened trousers in his free hand and yanking them down to his knees.

His patience wearing thin (or was it desperation driven by unimaginable emptiness?), Genesis glanced around for anything to use as lubricant. His mouth was parched and he would not be able to stand Cloud putting on some fancy show with his tongue, it would just remind him too much of Sephiroth. Hastily, he dove his two forefingers into the glass of amber liquid to his left, coating them completely. Luckily he had gone for a creamy liqueur rather than water.

Cloud winced as a wet gloved digit pierced inside him, cold and unfeeling. It was the way this had to be, no feelings behind this action as they were chained by regret to others. Nothing could change that. Not even the feeling of Genesis' slender fingers rubbing repetitively over his prostate, the alcohol adding a sting to the sensation, could persuade Cloud otherwise. Soon enough, the façade of warmth deserted the pair; Genesis reclaimed his hand, preferring to grip the edge of the bar in an attempt to stop himself from touching the ex-trooper in a way that could be mistaken for affection. It wasn't just for Cloud's sake, Genesis wanted the ones he loved to know that this was just for a fuck, his hormones doing all the work, just like all the other's he'd been with since he was 15. Apart from them.

The SOLDIER drove himself inside. The satisfying slap of skin meeting and the blonde's muffled yelp (he had thought that taking a bite out of his hands was better than waking Tifa) gave Genesis a strange sense of relief. An unforgiving pace began, not a series of franticly rocking hips, rather Cloud bent over the bar, bracing himself for every one of Genesis' hammer-like thrusts.

It was had to resist lowering his lips to Cloud's neck when his climax was nearing, but somehow he managed. He focused intently on Cloud's flaxen hair, not letting himself for one second fool himself into thinking it was someone else. He came with a throaty grunt – the most disinterested sound ever made in the act and immediately disengaged. It was like Cloud had suddenly gotten so hot it was unbearable and was burning him with the speed he pulled away. Genesis didn't even look at the blonde again. He just straightened his jacket, pulled his trousers back onto his hips and left. Cloud was exactly the same, silent as he mechanically wiped the bar clean with a dirty dishcloth.

The days that passed were exactly the same: very little words exchanged between the two when they met, which was rarely as Genesis had all but walled himself up in his borrowed room with his unconscious brother and Cloud was taking every available job. Neither knew if they would ever be able to speak to each other again. However, there was a silent agreement, that even if they did, that that night, no matter how desperate they were, would never be mentioned again.


End file.
